Prime
by metal rider
Summary: Tori and Cat are dealing with stuff way above their paygrade and it's starting to effect the people they care about most, pairings: Jori, Bat, a little bit of Cori
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first story so be gentle with your critisisms please, as this is just the prologue not too much will make sense initally but as more chapters are uploaded everything will make much more sense I promise, also this will be Jori I promise even if early on it looks like they'll never be together they will at some point, not sure when but they will anyway on to the story

oh I don't on Victorious or its characters

**Bzzz Bzzz**

The alarm on her watch woke Tori up, she took a look around the unfamiliar room

_Ok Tori think where are your clothes? and be quiet about it_

The brunette silently slipped out of the bed making sure the other occupant stayed asleep

_Why do I keep finding myself in this situation, I hate this. _

Tori escaped out the window taking a single glance at the blonde occupant of the bed

_At least it was a girl this time and pretty hot as well, too bad_

Landing on the ground Tori checked her phone seeing three text messages she checked them as she walked towards her house

_Trina wants me to get milk, Jade wants to know when I'm coming over to work on our project, and Cat wants me to call as soon as I'm out_

Tori dialed Cat

"Tori?" Cat said frantically

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Tori responded trying to placate the redhead

"Thank god, when you didn't call at your normal time I got worried" Cat replied significantly calmer

"Relax, I had a hard time getting out this morning. Anyway were you guys able to get the Intel?" Tori asked trying to change the conversation

"Yeah, I was in and out in like 5 minutes, you on your way?" Cat responded in a business-like manner

"No, I think I'm going to go home and shower first I'll meet you at school" Tori said in a neutral tone

"OK but Lane wants to debrief you as soon as possible, Then Sikowitz wants to go over what we were able to find" Cat said in the same tone

"well they can wait until after school" Tori said, harshly cutting Cat off then calming herself down continued "sorry I'm just not in a good place to talk to anyone right now" Tori hung up the phone when she got to her house and began to reflect on how her life had gotten to this point.

Well that was the start, love it? hate it? don't know enough yet to make that kind of choice? Anyway I was concidering putting in Tori's flashback but decided against it so that you have a reason to come back for chapter one, well give me some feedback and hopefully the next one will be better


	2. Chapter 1

Hey it's me back again with a new chapter, I meant to post it yesterday but no internet at my place, I'm sitting in a Tim Hortons posting this so hopefully its worth the wait, I explored the backstory of this story in this chapter.

I don't own this

Tori is a prime; a human with enhanced abilities, Tori's ability is to manipulate the pheromones that her body produces causing other people to go crazy with lust towards her, unfortunately the side effect was it also made her hormones go into overdrive.

Most Prime abilities are only activated at the onset of puberty. Tori's was no different, but since her parents were both primes who worked for the government Tori and Trina had been tested for any prime markers in their DNA at birth which they both had. Trina's bone structure was incredibly dense and her nerves were almost completely dead which made her very hard to hurt and it made and made her very adept at hurting people.

Tori's abilities started at probably the worst time, she was 11 and hanging out with her best friend Kelly watching a movie then the next thing either of them knew it was the next morning and they were both naked in Kelly's bed. Neither of them ever brought it up with each other but they both knew their friendship would never be the same. Tori knew she should have gone straight to her parents with what had happened but she had been embarrassed so she kept quiet, over the course of the next year this happened a few more times, sometimes it was with a girl, sometimes with a guy and once with one of each, it always followed the same pattern; one minute she'd be talking to someone then the next thing she knew she was naked with them neither knowing what had happened. Finally one day a couple weeks before her 12th birthday she was making dinner while arguing with Trina when her abilities kicked in and the next thing she knew she was locked in her room with her mother outside

"Hello is anyone out there?" Tori asked after trying the door

"Sweetie are you, you again?" came her mother's voice from outside

"Of course I am, who else would I be?" she responded confused

"Well you may not like this but your Prime abilities have started" was her mother's awkward reply

"What do you mean?" asked Tori worried

"Well I came home from work to find dinner burning in the oven and you making out with your sister" her mother stated uncomfortably

"I DID WHAT?" Tori yelled, horrified

"It's ok I was able to get you separated by hitting her with a frying pan locking you both in your rooms before she woke up" her mother said trying to relax her daughter

"I'm sorry" said Tori thoroughly embarrassed

"Don't worry about it, you just need to learn to control your abilities and this sort of thing won't happen again" her mother said reassuringly

"Ok mom, is Trina alright?" Tori asked worried about her sister

"Well she woke up a couple hours ago not remembering anything, so I decided it was probably for the best if we kept this whole thing a secret" her mother said unlocking the door and hugging her younger daughter.

The next day Tori had an appointment with Dr Lane Alexander a psychologist the government hired to work with Primes, helping them control their powers and deal with the psychosis that accompanied most of them, The best thing Lane had done for her was to help her reclaim the memories of when she was under the influence of her own powers, by using post hypnotic suggestions whenever she used the shower in her house any memories she couldn't access were brought to the forefront of her mind so she could deal with them which helped her accept what she had done and what she could do.

It was there that she was drafted into the government's prime division, a group of task forces that dealt with primes that were criminals and terrorists. After a couple months Tori met her best friend, Cat Valentine, a cute redhead who's prime ability was that she was able to connect her mind to any computer system in range and memorize the contents, unfortunately when her prime ability kicked in she was in the computer lab at her school and downloaded so much information that it caused her to lose her grip on reality and often when she spoke this caused her to lose focus and start talking about random things, a trait Tori found extremely adorable

_No stop thinking like that Tori, do you want what happened with Kelly to happen again?_

While it was true that Tori was doing much better at not seducing random people, she didn't quite have control around people she was really attracted to so most conversations with Cat were a desperate struggle to not jump her and fuck the shorter girl into next week, and afterwards she usually had to excuse herself to take care of the problem on her own, which in a government building was embarrassing, at least it was at first.

"Tori Hiiii" Cat squealed jumping out of nowhere and hugging the life out of Tori

"Cat, air" Tori choked out causing the other girl to let go, it wasn't that Cat hugged too hard it was more that Tori enjoyed the hugs a little too much "how was school?" Tori asked a little jealous Cat went to Hollywood arts middle school with most of the other primes, Tori who also had an interest in preforming however had to go to a public school because Lane thought until she had complete control that the environment of the arts school wouldn't be good for her.

"It was great I got the lead in a play that Jadey wrote and at lunch we had tacos and Andre played a new song he wrote and Beck's hair was really fluffy it reminded me of a cat" Cat continued to ramble but Tori lost interest instead taking the opportunity to just stare at her crush, well until she felt her ability start

_Ok Tori calm down, just like we practiced, just calm down, yes Cat's in front of you and yes she's being very cute but you can do this, you can not seduce your best friend, oh god I can't do this, abort, abort, get out of there, think of the time you made out with Trina, come on Tori you can get a handle on this, ok I think I'm through the worst of it, ok what the hell is she saying?_

Tori clued into Cat's rambling just as she asked "So what do you think?

"About what sweetie? Sorry I had a moment" she explained away

"I was asking you to my birthday party this weekend I'm having a pool party then Jadey's sleeping over and I want you to sleep over as well, it'll be really fun and you can meet finally meet Jade, she may seem mean but that's just because she is, well only at first and she may not be mean to you since you go to a normal school, please?"

_Seriously she's inviting me to meet her friends when we're all going to be in swimwear, will I be able to handle that? Maybe I shouldn't go, but then Cat will be sad and I don't want that, maybe I can just go to the sleepover, but if I go to the pool party I'll get to see Cat in a swimsuit, and Cat will be really happy_

"Um I'll have to ask my mom but if she says yes I'd love to go" Tori said cutting off her own thoughts

"Yay, you're going to love everyone, um wait that's probably the wrong way to put that" Cat said jokingly

"Thanks Cat, I'm getting much better you know" Tori said defensively, she knew Cat was joking but it was still a sore point for her

"yeah it's been months since you jumped a staff member" Cat said, Tori blushed remembering the time early on in her training when she accidently started seducing one of the tech people and it had taken three people to separate them

"Look Tori if I didn't think you had control I would have only invited you to the sleepover, I trust you around my friends, and besides when Lane finally lets you go to HA then it'll be good for you to have a group of friends already set up" Cat said brightly

"Thanks Kitten, that means a lot to me" Tori said honestly

"No problem, now we have weapons training" Cat said dragging Tori along

TBC

there it is hope you liked it, please review it's the only way I'll get better at this


End file.
